The Bastard Son Of a Hundred Maniacs (Nightmare Trilogy - Volume 1)
by Kruegerdave
Summary: Part 1 of the Nightmare Trilogy. This story will run for a while and focus on the life of Fred Krueger and family before the incidents in the movies. Set in the present day, rather than the 80's. Rated T for language, adult themes, and some sexy stuff.
1. Prologue - Westin Hills

Prologue:

Sometimes I can remember it as if I were there. The dark, the smell, the screams, the laughter. A hundred maniacs ruining my mother in a thousand ways. I have nightmares about it. The most realistic dreadful dreams. But no matter how real it feels when I sleep, the story really comes to life through the words of my mother, Amanda.

**_Westin Hills Mental Clinic, Christmas Eve, 1986_**

I remember drawing the short straw and having to lock up over the Christmas break for the 3rd time in a row. It was Justine's turn but, well, let's just say BJ's get you everywhere. I was given a walkie talkie, an air rifle and a bottle of gin.

Just after lunch, Joe from security called my walkie talkie, saying that there was an incident in "the pit". One of the patients had fashioned a shiv and during an altercation, sliced his jugular. "Peeled like a grape" was how Joe put it. Of course, I had to go and read him his last rites, so he could pass over and be judged by the Lord.

Usually they are taken to the infirmary in their last hours, and in extreme cases to the yard in an isolated area where the funerals are also sometimes held. So you can imagine my confusion when I was summoned to the pit to do the last rites.

I was hesitant, and rightly so. There were no fewer than 8 dozen mentally ill people all in the one cell.

_Now when I asked why they were all kept in the same cell, I was always told the same thing._

It was a different time Freddy. There were no guidelines, no inspections from the state, no new-age treatments. The only treatment present was "shove 'em in a hole and let them entertain themselves". And that's what they did. With the most violent, vile, evil freaks in the whole place.

I got to the locked door of the pit and peered inside. There was an enclosed steel walkway 30 feet above the floor. Looking directly down I could see nothing, but that was normal. The pit was so poorly lit, I don't think I could see an inch in front of my nose unless I was an inhabitant, or unless there was movement. And there was no movement. It was eerily still down there, considering someone had just offed themselves.

I called Joe on my walkie. "Yeah, Red. It's weird in here. I'm on the far side of the walkway, looking for the body." He waved a hand, and it brought my gaze back up to the walkway. The walkie talkie crackled again.

"OK, I'm gonna head down. Have you got the air rifle?"

I nodded, wide eyed, getting more and more nervous by the second.

"Come in and cover me. I'll give you my flashlight."

My legs filled with lead at the very thought of entering that hell chamber.

"Fuck you Justine", I whispered under my breath. I would've given 10 BJ's to avoid doing this.

"Huh", Joe's voice crackled over again.

"Oh, nothing, I, um, isn't there anyone else Joe? Emergency security or a warden?" I pleaded.

"Sorry, babe. It's just us and these nutjobs today."

I turned on the spot. I could've left. I could've run. But then, my precious baby, I couldn't have had you.

_At this, I usually smile. But it's more of an anticipatory smile. 'Cause I know what's coming._

"Amanda! Are you coming in or not?!" Joe pushed.

"Fine!" I yelled. "Sorry, fine, I'm coming now."

I opened the heavy steel door and slowly placed a foot on the walkway. It shook slightly as I pivoted and closed the door. I took a deep breath, picked up the rifle and turned back to Joe.

"Boo!" The prick. He'd sneaked up behind me and scared the living shit out of me.

I swung the light rifle and connected with his temple.

"Bitch! What'd you do that for?" He said, smiling playfully and offering me the flashlight.

"You're a real jerk-off sometimes Joe." I couldn't help but smile back. He was very cute. As I gripped the shaft of the flashlight I felt his hand cover mine. I looked up at him and saw a very different Joe. A colder Joe.

"I'm sorry Red, it's, uh. It's you or me" He babbled. Puzzled, I turned back towards the door to face Junior. Junior was a big boy. Black as coal. Wide as a fridge. 3 teeth framed by thick purple lips. He showed me those teeth. I backed towards Joe. That was a mistake. Joe swung his hands over my head and pulled me close, his flashlight against my throat. Junior closed in, panting, his breath the heaviest stench I've ever known. I tried to kick out of Joe's hold, delivering one foot to Junior's stomach. He staggered and then continued towards me. I reached my hands behind my head and tried grabbing at Joe's hair. He yelled and pushed me to the floor. I was helped up by Junior who looked me up and down, licking his lips.

"How do you like it, bitch?" Joe sneered as he grabbed my ponytail.

Junior grabbed my feet and lifted me from the floor. Joe held me from the other side by my hair. They swung me back and forth. I tried grabbing at them, but only managed to scratch Joe's face. With one final swing I cleared the side rails and fell to the pit beneath. My floor was cushioned by hands. Lots of greasy hot hands.

Joe looked over the side. He had a swig of the gin I was given and spat it at me.

"Merry Christmas boys." He said, the last thing I remember of that day.

**A/N: There it is. A very sweet origin story. I will try to keep this at a T level. With that in mind I'll have to skim over the nitty gritties and not go into what would be a hellish orgy rape scene. Please keep that in mind if/when you review**


	2. Custodian

Chapter 2 – Custodian

**September 2010, Canton, OH**

"Damnit Fred. How are we going to explain this?"

"I, I don't know boss. I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to, I didn't."

Principal Jim Steyne pivoted his swivel chair back and forth, hands clasped together, thumbs on his lips and index fingers pointing at the pock-marked gyprock ceiling.

Considering his position and his tenure, he had a shitty tiny dive of an office. The pale yellow wallpaper peeled at the joins and there was an ever-present faint smell of sour cream, the source of which could never be identified. Needless to say, whenever there was an issue, and it was discussed in Steyne's office, it never ended well.

"I mean, really? You called our star quarterback that? I can't even comprehend why! Or what on Earth I'm going to do with you!"

Fred didn't have an explanation. A rebuttal to curb Steyne's exasperation. His nerves were getting the best of him and he tapped his fingers on the coffee-stained desk in front of him, taking a second to gaze at his shoes.

"I don't know boss. What do you think we should do about this? I can apologise to the parents, maybe?"

"What the fuck are you going to say? _Oh, hi Mr Daly. Just wanted to take a sec and apologise for calling your gifted son a retarded bitch whore. Retard sure can throw a ball though, right? _Jesus Fred, you're not even a teacher, you're just the help. Your interaction with anyone; students, faculty, other custodians, should all be kept to silence."

Fred's tapping fingers grew louder and faster in time with his rising frustration. Eventually he hit the edge of the desk, swore to himself and brought his eyes back up to Steyne. He absentmindedly picked up a letter opener and wistfully scratched the tabletop with it whilst he held Steyne's gaze, his mouth curling to the left in a wicked smirk.

"Well, Jimbo, there's the problem. I called our bright quarterback a retard, and his slut girlfriend a bitch whore. I'm no math teacher, but I can count, and that makes two apologies."

Steyne rose from his chair, eyes bulging and double chin flapping, his face getting redder with every word. "You son of a bitch", he grunted. "Get the fuck out of my office. Pack your things. You'll never work in this town again!"

Freddy rose in an instant, raising the letter opener and gripping Steyne's tie. Despite the resistance, he was able to pull Steyne easily towards the blade, it's tip kissing his eyelashes.

"You're a pig, Steyne. Absolute swine. You almost make me want to be a Jew."

Fred drove the letter opener into the table top and thrusted Steyne back to his seat, throat-first.

"I'll see myself out."

Later that night, Fred returned home to his wife, Loretta. His dinner was cold, but he didn't mind. He told Loretta and Katherine to pack their bags, it was time to leave. Loretta knew the drill, he'd pissed off another principal, and hadn't handled the exit interview very professionally. She hurried off to start packing clothes and toiletries. This was all she had to pack as their other belongings had remained packed in storage for the last 3 months. She'd decided not to unpack things after the third move, and by then she'd become well acquainted with a storage group, they even handled the moves for her now.

Katherine crossed her arms and pouted.

Fred looked at her undecidedly. Should he scold her as usually would, or just tousle her hair and point her to her room?

Instead he knelt down and addressed her kindly. "Why the long face, sweetie?"

"You said we wouldn't have to leave again. I'm not going. This is my home!" She said in a heavily sulky tone.

He smiled. It was time.

"Baby girl, we're not home. But we're going home. To the first home I'd ever known."

He grabbed a map from his back pocket and folded it out, pointing to their next destination.

Katherine squinted, phonetically reading it in her head.

"Springwood? What's so good about Spring…"

She was cut off by the sound of broken glass from the bathroom. Loretta emerged from the bathroom holding the shards in a dustpan.

"So, we're going back? After everything that happened? You promised me Fred. YOU PROMISED ME WE'D NEVER GO BACK TO THAT HELLHOLE."

"DO NOT _EVER _USE THAT TONE WITH ME, YOU STUPID BITCH. IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU YOU'LL GET BACK IN THERE AND KEEP PACKING!" He spat back venomously.

He turned back to Katherine who was fighting back tears.

"Oh baby, no no. It's ok, we're not fighting, we're just preparing for a makeup session later on. Now why don't you go pack up your teddies and your dresses and such. And be quick about it, you don't want the belt tonight darling."

Katherine nodded and scampered off to pack her things.

Freddy searched for Loretta then. _Yes honey, we are going to make up, after I punish her for her insolence. Go pack your things while I beat her senseless._

He went from room to room with no sign. He made it to the back yard when he heard the engine of their Ford truck struggle to start out front on the street. He swore under his breath and ran through the house to catch Loretta before she drove off.

Loretta kept pumping the gas as she tried in vain to start the truck. Tears were streaming down her face and her breaths were harsh from the hyperventilation she was experiencing. Defeated, she stopped for a second and sunk her head into the steering wheel. She caught her breath and tried one more time to start the car. _Chug chug chug, vrrr, vrrrrrmmmm_.

"Yes, fucking yes!" She shouted in delight.

As she reached for the gearstick a dirty hand grabbed at her shirt pulling her out of the window.

"You're coming inside honey." Freddy said calmly. His eyes were darting left and right, paranoid that his neighbours were witnessing the scene they were making.

Once inside, he dragged her into their room by her hair and slammed the door shut, remarking "You're lucky I stopped off to fuck that Steyne brat on the way home. Otherwise I'd be in a foul mood."

A/N: Hoping I'm painting an accurate portrait of the psycho he will become. My psycho lol. Things are about to get intense. Thanks for reading, please review, I'd love to hear your thoughts.


	3. Return to Springwood

**A/N: This is a bit of a slow burner. I really want to build up this world, which is mostly correct, but will skew into the AU the further it goes. Mostly I want people to pick their favourites before I start messing with them ;)**

Chapter 3 – Return to Springwood

The truck was a veritable mixed bag of emotions as it rolled past the county line, the ominous "Welcome to Springwood" sign standing erect on the roadside.

For Fred it was a beacon, a welcome home sign, giant arms embracing him and showing him his new playland. For Katherine, it was hope, and history. She'd heard a lot about this place, good and bad. But mostly, for her, it was a new beginning. Maybe Dad would treat her and Mom a bit nicer. Maybe she could forge a new relationship with her grandmother. For Loretta, it was a tower, representing nothing but pain. Like the sign, this town loomed over her. Again, a lot of history, but no good times. This time, she'll wait till the moment is right and escape this Hell.

Fred had gotten in touch with some old colleagues and they had organised a small house for him on the outskirts in the southern side of Springwood. Nice and quiet, with a lot of yardspace and a massive basement. As they rolled into the driveway, a chill ran down Loretta's spine. This is the place. This is where she would die. It had taken a suicide attempt to convince Fred to leave the first time. She couldn't get away with that again. He would make sure.

Fred checked his phone for directions to where the keys were kept, taking the opportunity to check the surroundings. _Nope, no neighbours in sight._ He smiled cruelly.

"Look, baby. You can have this room. Right in the middle of the house. Nice and safe, boogeymen will have to get past your old man to wake you up, darling." Fred said, smiling.

Katherine beamed at him. "Where's yours and Mommy's room, Daddy?"

"Oh, right behind yours. See." Fred directed his daughter to his room which was considerably larger, with only one window that went to his daughters room. Katherine found this oddly comforting.

Loretta shuddered when she entered the room. All she could see was an absence of escape. And a portal for her daughter to witness the unspeakable. Loretta decided to suck it up and try her best not to incur Fred's wrath. _Maybe Fred might let me take on some work. Loosen the purse strings a little, _she hoped.

Fred's old colleagues had already sorted out his new role at Springwood Heights Middle School and he was welcomed back with open arms. Upon picking up his work gear he decided to visit his mother.

Amanda Krueger, long since retired from Westin Hills, was living out her days in a facility on the west side of Springwood. She was old beyond her days, the trauma of that day plaguing her thoughts, dreams and behaviour on a daily basis. Most days she would stare out of her bedroom window at the blue-green grass outside, and the sun. She chose to be catatonic most of the time, only breaking upon request from Dr Gordon, who showed genuine concern for her wellbeing, not just checking her off the daily list.

Today, she was staring out her window. Today, she was nervous.

She'd received a call from her son. A very short call. So short, in fact, that she wondered if it were a dream. A new dream.

_I'm coming, and we're leaving._

It was very concise and not at all ambiguous, and maybe that's where the menace was.

_I'm coming…_

Was he mad at her?

_And we're leaving._

Where were they going? Were they leaving town? Had he finally snapped? Had she finally snapped? Maybe she had, it was getting late and there was no sign of him. Visiting hours were over. Of course, they would make exceptions for her. But they couldn't _do_ anything, they couldn't_ go _anywhere.

She ate most of her dinner and finished her meds, pausing to look out the window one more time before she laid down. The blue-green grass was black and white under the harsh lights outside. She couldn't make out anything. She decided to leave it be, no need causing a fuss with the orderlies. It must've been a dream.

"It must've been a dream", she spoke softly, to herself mostly. And to the empty room.

She kept repeating it, softer and softer, as she curled into a foetal position and floated to sleep.

_It must've been a dream, it must've been a dream._

_"_Hey mom."


	4. Introducing Alice

But it wasn't a dream. And neither was what came next. Her son had woken her in the middle of the night. Her possessions were all packed and she was hurried to Fred's truck.

"Quickly, before the rats smell us leaving." He remarked, with a boyish grin.

Fred missed his mother. He promised himself he'd take care of her, and never leave her again.

Amanda drifted away to sleep in the truck and awoke in a new room, not padded, but equally restricting. The dank smell and absence of light gave it away. She was in a basement. She wasn't chained, that was a small mercy. But the idea of escape and living a life were well and truly out of reach.

She searched the room and let her eyes adjust. She found the source of the sound that had woken her. Her daughter-in-law, Loretta, stood at the foot of her bed, with a plate in hand. The smell of bacon and eggs cut through the dank smell of the basement and almost made her smile. But she wouldn't smile, not for her.

"Morning Mom." Loretta said, an insincere smile on her dial.

"Slut."

Loretta shuddered. Nothing had changed for her. This was the worst sort of trip down memory lane. The psychotic mother-in-law that hated her in the deepest way possible. Living directly under her bedroom. Now she'd know just how much of a slut she was. The bed would shake, the floors would squeak, and the basement dweller would curse her with every shimmy.

"I've made breakfast, just the way you like it." She positioned the stable table above Amanda's lap and placed the dish on it. She turned on the desk lamp on the side of the bed and said her goodbyes.

As she made her way up the stairs she could feel Amanda's eyes on her, questioning her every move.

She turned and confirmed her suspicions.

"Just call if you need anything, okay Ma?"

Amanda said nothing and waited until Loretta had left before inspecting her meal.

Fred's first week at work had been uneventful. He'd made friends with old acquaintances and flirted with some of the younger faculty.

This was all a ruse of course, as his real treasure were their guardians.

Every day, he'd visited one class in particular, giving a fresh apple to the math teacher and smiling politely at the students. His hungry eyes searched the room, before he found his mark.

Alice Johnson, 16, sat with her chin resting on her open hand, gazing out the window. Daydreaming. Her strawberry blonde hair was tied up in a bun, and her blue eyes sparkled when hit by the sunlight outside. They complemented her outfit well. Fred took special notice of her necklace, adorned with a brilliant sapphire charm. The charm sat perfectly atop her perky teenage chest and bled into her navy blue tank top.

Fred realised he was staring, and excused himself swiftly.

After lunch, he waited by the cafeteria with his mop and bucket in an attempt to overhear her conversations with her friends on the way to Biology.

"You wanna study at mine tonight? This lab final's gonna be brutal."

"Kristen, Kristen, Kristen. Why am I not surprised? I've already done all the revision I need to and I have to work at the café, but you can swing by and I'll quiz you in my break?"

"Deal."

Fred made a concentrated effort to not think about that while he got back to work. He had an abundance of patience, and he was sure in time he would come across this café 'organically'.

Upon returning home, and having dinner with his family, he found himself thinking about that necklace, and the treasure beneath. He caught himself licking his lips, and upon seeing the quizzical look from his mother, said, "Oh Loretta, sweety, this is delicious. At least you haven't fucked this up today."

His mother smiled approvingly. Still saying nothing.

Fred frowned slightly. He wondered how long it would take for his mother to come back to life. He wasn't a mind reader, but he could help his mother based on visual cues and body language. Still, it'd help if she would talk to him, and tell him stories.

Weeks passed, without incidence. Katherine flourished and loved spending time with her granny. Amanda spent equal amounts of time upstairs and downstairs. Even Loretta had to admit that things were going better than she had anticipated. Her bruises were decreasing in number and severity and Fred was almost romantic with his language towards her. It had all culminated to one night where after another pleasant dinner with the family, Loretta made an announcement.

"Honey, sweety, Mom. I've been offered some work at the Springwood Diner. It'll just be a couple of hours a day, and cleaning up afterwards of a night. But I'll only accept with your permission. She turned to Fred, expecting a hard look and a crack of the belt. Instead she found a curious look on his face.

"Which diner is that one?"

"The main one in town. A lot of the local kids work there, and the foods half decent. Their barista had a heart attack and one of the moms at Katherine's school mentioned it to me."

"Well, that's all well and good, but what about our dinner, and Mom?"

"Mom's doing great here, Fred. We could give her a bit of rope. And I'd pick up Katherine from school on the way home and cook then?"

"I think Mommy should have a job." Katherine said happily.

"We could use the money. There are some….modifications I'd like to make around the house."

"So, that's a yes?" Loretta pleaded.

Amanda nodded with a wry grin. Fred approved, hoping it was the diner he thought it was.

Loretta clapped her hands in joy and gave Fred a big wet kiss, much to her mother-in-laws disdain.

Later that night, once Loretta had fallen asleep, Fred drew a sketch of Alice. He made sure he got the daydreamy gaze right, and the necklace, and then reimagined her uniform a little bit barer. Once he'd finished his crude sketch, he finished himself off in the bathroom, away from his sleeping wife.

A/N: Again, not much action in this chapter. I just wanted to show the calm before the impending storm.. I hope everyone's enjoying reading this as much as I am writing this. ~Dave


	5. Meeting Alice

Loretta accepted the offer to work at the Crave Inn the day after she got permission from Fred, and started her first shift 2 nights after that, on a busy Saturday night.

Her homemaker duties had kept her out of the workforce for most of her adult life, but luckily she possessed all of the skills required by the café. She was fast and light on her feet, her multitasking skills were exceptional and she took to the espresso machine like a duck to water. Her customer skills were sharp too. Loretta was ultimately polite and had an infectious smile. This was her place and time, she made everyone feel welcome and at ease, even the kids she worked with loved her from the word go.

Alice, in particular, warmed to her very quickly. Alice was very focussed most of the time, especially at school and in the diner, but sometimes her imagination would take a wander and unfortunately it had happened tonight, whilst she was taking an order for 6 people in a booth. The order was pretty complex and came from the mouths of drunk college kids. The slurred speech took Alice to a place she didn't like, a place in her mind that aesthetically resembled her loungeroom.

The slurred speech changed tone and morphed into the timbre and groan of her father. The booth before her parted and a sofa approached her at speed, taking its place. The lights dimmed and the background noise changed from radio friendly diner music to sports commentary. Her father's lifeless body came into focus as he and the couch before her appeared to grow. She disregarded that and realised that she was actually shrinking. In fact, she'd returned to a childhood Alice, about 8 years old.

Her dad, Dennis, grunted something at the TV which was now positioned behind her. She turned to see that the Packers were losing, remembering how upset that made him.

He took a second to consider Alice, averting his gaze from the TV. He managed to shift his body upwards, dropping the beer he had in his hand and watching as an empty bottle rolled off his gut.

"Eh, c'mere princess." He bellowed, a drunk grin sprawled on his face.

She hesitated, and in return his face changed to a surly frown.

"Oh, c'mon. I'm not drunk. I can still sing." He caterwauled some bluesy country song towards her. He stopped after he'd heard how off key he was.

"Well, maybe not. But I can still dance."

"Daddy, I'm hungry. Rick and I need dinner."

"Ok sweetie, sorry. I'll get you some dinner now."

Dennis got to his feet and swayed towards the kitchen. He banged his shin on the coffee table though, and then stood on one of the empty bottles alongside it. He rolled with the bottle for a moment before falling backwards and banging his head on the corner of the coffee table.

She ran towards her father but the entire loungeroom moved away from her at speed. In its place the booth reformed inaudibly in front of her.

"Hey, hey!" One of the students said, snapping his finger in front of her face. "You get all that?"

Alice had not gotten any of it. Thankfully Loretta had noticed her glazed look and taken down the order just in case. She stepped in and repeated it to the booth perfectly, before patting Alice on the back and smiling.

Alice smiled back sheepishly and rushed to the kitchen.

After the dinner rush had ended, Loretta stepped out the back for a smoke, where she found Alice crying. Loretta didn't want to pry, as a general rule, because prying usually ended in a beating. But her maternal instincts overruled her common sense and she approached the teenager.

"Is everything OK?" She said, crouching down to get a good look at her face. Alice tried not to make eye contact and started wiping away the tears.

"I'm fine. It's nothing to worry about. I just remembered some stuff. You know, from my past?" She had composed herself somewhat, the sobs had ceased and her tears lingered on her cheeks, but were drying quickly in the cold night air.

"Stuff happening at home, huh? Your mom's on your case?" Loretta guessed.

Alice shook her head and tilted it upwards in an attempt to dry her eyes. "My Mom's gone. She died when I was young."

"You poor baby. What a terrible thing, to grow up without a mother. Even a bad mother's better than none at all. Or for that, a father." She murmured the last part to herself, but Alice picked up on it. She looked towards Loretta curiously. Loretta smiled stoically and held out her arms.

Alice shook her head, smiling back. They were good.

A/N: Again, I know how frustrating it is to read a short chap like this, but this story is going to be excessively long and detailed and I really want people to binge this later when there's 50 fucking chapters. OK? Cool, PM me or review if you like.


End file.
